Meddling Mischief Makers
by Lumos-MischiefManaged-Nox
Summary: This is what happens when Jack amd Henry start meddling. TWO-SHOT containing the whole team with a few pairings  but they will give the story away .
1. Chapter 1

Meddling Mischief Makers

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds!

A/N: I know I should be updating The Best Week of Her Life, but once this idea took hold I had to go with it. This one is a little strange because it involves the whole team, and other couplings…

Enjoy! And reviews are always welcomed. :)

* * *

><p>Part 1: The Set Up<p>

"Shhhh, you need to be quiet or else they will hear you!" The woman stated before she continued, "So do we know the plan?"

"Yes." All four of her disciples answered, some with enthusiasm and others begrudgingly.

"Are you sure we should do this?" One asked her.

"Of course, now let's get to it!" She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

xXxXxXx

"Mommy!" Henry yelled as he ran in to his mother's room, and jumped on her bed, "Can I go play with Jack today? Pretty please!"

JJ couldn't help but smile at her four year old, "Alright Henry, let's go call Hotch and see."

Henry rushed out of the room to find his mother a phone, as he came barrelling back into her room he squealed with glee, "Here Mommy! I needs to talk to Jack!"

"Okay Buddy, how about you get dressed and I'll make the call. Just remember, even if Jack can't play today we will still go to the park," hoping her young son could avoid disappointment.

JJ dialled Hotch's number hoping that he would be able to come over today with Jack, so they could all spend it together. She was brought form her musing when Hotch's voice snapped, "What?" over the phone. He was obviously was stressed out.

"Hey Hotch, its JJ. Are you alright?" She asked obviously concerned.

"Yes, well no. I just can't seem to find someone to watch Jack."

"Oh, I was calling to see if you and Jack wanted to come over for the day. Henry's dying to see him," she replied.

"Really? You were next on my list. And would it be okay if it was just Jack today?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Hotch continued, "I just got called in to the office for some meeting with the director. And Jess is out of town, Garcia is with Kevin and Rossi is not picking up his phone."

"It's no problem, just bring him over," JJ said hoping that Hotch would not catch the saddness in her voice because he was unable to join them.

"Thank you so much JJ, I owe you. Next sleepover night, Henry can come here."

"Don't worry about it Hotch. See you soon."

"Bye."

xXxXxXx

"Jack, get your bag packed!" Hotch called out to his seven year old son, "You are going over to JJ and Henry's."

"Yes," Jack cheered, "See Daddy, we should have called _her_ first. I tolded you that."

"Yeah, yeah. You were right."

"This is awesome! I really need to see Henry." Jack openly stated.

"And why's that?"

Jack looked at his father, wondering how he could not know, "Dad, Henry is like my little brother. I need to teach him stuff."

"So hurry up so we can go," Hotch was getting antsy because he was already late for his meeting. He was supposed to be there at ten, and was already after ten.

Jack immediately scampered off to his room and quickly returned with a day bag packed. "I'm ready to go Daddy!" Hotch couldn't help but chuckle and his sons excitement, as they put oh their jackets to got to JJ's.

xXxXxXx

A knock came on JJ's door and she pulled it open to see the two Hotchner men standing, waiting to be let inside.

"Hey guys, come on in," JJ said with a smile.

"Thanks again JJ," Hotch replied, "I'm sorry to just drop him off and go, but I'm already late. We will get together some time later."

"It's no problem Hotch, I'll talk to you later," she called as she shut the door behind her boss. She would have to catch up with him later.

"Henry, Jack's here!" JJ yelled to her son, and then to Jack said, "Just head on to his room." The young boy sprinted off to be with his friend.

JJ shook her head at the boy's antics. She began to fold laundry, hoping to get a few chores done before the boys wanted to head to the park. She managed to work for about half an hour before the phone rang interrupting her chores.

She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Peaches!" the voice of Penelope Garcia came over the line.

JJ could just imagine Garcia's grin, "Hey, I thought you were with Kevin today?"

"I am," The bubbly blonde continued, "but Hotch accidently called me, thinking it was you. He said that you are needed at the BAU. Oh hey, that rhymed!"

"Why?" JJ wondered out loud.

"I'm not too sure, just that the director wanted to see you as well," Garcia explained, "He would have called himself, but he was already delaying the meeting."

"Alright," JJ sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to find someone to watch the boys."

"Boys?"

"Yeah, Jack is here too."

"Maybe you should try Emily," Garcia suggested.

"I think I will, Thanks Garcia." With that JJ said her goodbyes to her friend and hung up the phone. She was incredibly confused, why would she need to go to the BAU. If it was only superiors she shouldn't be there, but if Hotch needed her she would go.

xXxXxXx

Emily sighed, a sleep in had been just what she needed. She rolled over to look at her bed companion, just as her cell phone rang. "Oh please don't be a case," she mumbled to herself as she reached over and grabbed it off the night stand.

"Prentiss," she groaned into the phone.

"Hey, Em. How's it going?"

"Fine, and it would be great as long as we don't have a case."

JJ couldn't repress her laugh, "Don't worry, no case. But would you be able to do me a huge favour?"

"Yeah sure…" Emily replied suspiciously.

"Could you watch Jack and Henry this afternoon? Hotch and I have been called in by the director.

"Yeah, I love those two; bring them over in half an hour."

"Thanks Em," JJ replied, incredibly grateful Emily had agree.

"Yep, Bye." With that Emily hung up her phone and jumped out of bed. She quickly got dressed and yelled out, "Sorry babe, I got to go," to her still sleeping partner. She needed to get home before JJ made it to her house.

Twenty minutes later JJ was at Emily's door. Emily opened it up and was met with two little bodies hugging her legs. "Aunt Emmy!" Jack and Henry both shouted.

"Hey Jack, Henry and JJ," Emily added with a smile.

"Thanks for doing this Em. I owe you big," she said while also giving her friend a hug. "Now I must get going."

"It's fine. We will see you later. And don't worry we wont get too messy this time," Emily added wearing a grin that matched the two boys. The last time they had been together, they had tried to make cookies and most of it ended up all over JJ's house as well as their clothes.

"You better not," JJ said as she left to go to Quantico.

"So boys, what will the plan be for today?" Emily asked her two favourite trouble makers.

"We want Uncle Derek to come over!" Jack demanded.

Henry also contributed, "Yay! Uncle Derek gives the best piggy backs!"

"Okay," Emily said with a laugh, "Uncle Derek it is."

Emily sent Derek a text stating that his presence had been requested, and that he should get to her apartment as soon as possible. He agreed, it looked like no one could resist the charms of the two boys.

xXxXxXx

JJ arrived at Quantico as quickly as she could, without breaking any speeding laws. She rushed inside to see that the BAU was completely empty. She was about to call Hotch when she saw a typed note on her desk. JJ picked it up and it read **JJ, MEETING CONFERENCE ROOM 3. –HOTCH**.

JJ walked down the hall until she came to the door. She didn't hear anyone inside. So she decided to knock and when no reply came, JJ pushed open the door. She saw Hotch, we was gagged and tied to a chair.

She rushed inside, to free her friend. When she did so, the door shut behind her and they both heard the distinct sound of it being locked.

* * *

><p>Part 2 should be up soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Meddling Mischief Makers

Disclaimer: Still do not Criminal Minds, sad I know.

* * *

><p>Part 2: Coming Clean<p>

A knock came on the door; Emily opened it to see Derek Morgan.

"Hey Em, long time no see," he said with a wink and then continued, "The boys wanted to see me?"

"Yep," Emily smiled, "They are in the living room. And they have a surprise for us."

"Nice," Derek commented as the followed Emily into her home.

"Uncle Derek!" Both Henry and Jack ran up to try to tackle the large man. Derek easily swung both of them up, putting one on each shoulder.

"Hey guys, what have you two rascals been up to?"

"Come and see," Jack said as Derek set them down. "You too, Aunt Emily." Derek had to laugh at their eagerness.

"So what's this?" Emily asked while looking at two pieces of paper with questions written all over them in crayon.

"They're for yous to answer," Henry said delighted with their plan.

"Yep, one for ach of you," Jack seconded Henry's statement, "But you hafta write them in separate rooms."

Emily and Derek both grabbed their papers. Derek stayed in the living room and Emily went to do hers in the kitchen. Both adults started to blush as they read the questions. Emily's questions went along the lines of, "Qestin 1. Are you datng uncl Derk? Qestin 2: Why arent you maried to uncle Derk." Derek had a similar ones, except it asked about Emily. There were at least 10 questions on each page.

Derek had not answered any on the questions, but decided to give the sheet back to the boys. "What are you meddling boys up to?" He asked. The sneaky boys just looked at each other and began to giggle.

Emily entered the living room with her questionnaire in hand, "What's this really for?" Jack and Henry continued to giggle as they ran into Emily's guest room, and they shut the door behind them.

xXxXxXx

The young boys picked up the phone from Emily's guest room, and Jack dialled the numbers like Aunt Penny had showed them. "Aunt Penny," Jack said, "We gave them the questions."

"Oh good, I will be right over," she said and then hung up. Garcia continued, "Okay boys, it looks like you will be on your own here. I have to go help out the little ones."

"You are leaving us alone with Hotch and JJ?" Reid asked.

"I'm getting to old for this," Rossi grumbled.

"Yes I am, Genius. And no you are not Grandpa. All you two have to remember is that you can't let them out. Well you can, but only once they have admitted they are together." With that Garcia was gone, and she was taking Hotch's SUV.

xXxXxXx

JJ had finally managed to untie Hotch and remove the gag from his mouth. "What the heck happened to you?"

"I found a note of my desk that said to meet in Conference Room 3. When I got here, I was blindfolded and held down by two men. They tied me to the chair and left," Hotch explained, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a message from Garcia that said that you needed me here for the meeting, and I had a note on my desk as well." Before he could ask she continued, "Don't worry Jack and Henry are with Emily."

The pair then sat in silence, until Hotch stood up to check if the door really was locked. As he shook it he could also feel something blocking it from the outside, so there would be no chance of kicking it open.

Suddenly music began to play outside the door, and a love song filled the room. They both wanted out. JJ suddenly remembered she had her phone on her, thank goodness. Now she only had one question, who to call.

xXxXxXx

Emily had tried to get the boys to open the door but they kept refusing to do so. Derek had also given up and was sitting on the couch looking at their questionaires, so she turned to join him. Before either of them could say anything, there was a knock at her door. Emily stood up to get it.

An array of blonde and colours swept past her into her house, it was frantically shouting, "Where are they?"

"Garcia!" Emily yelled at her friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Henry and Jack called me, where are they?"

"In the guest room, they've set up shop in there," Emily could not even complete her sentence before Garcia was at the door of the guest room.

To Emily's chagrin, the boys let Garcia in with no questions asked.

Emily's phone began to ring, but she was glad when Derek answered. This _relaxing_ Sunday was becoming much too hectic for her.

"Hello," Derek answered.

"Morgan? Are you at Em's?"

"Hey JJ and yeah I am. I came to hang out with the boys," he explained.

"Okay, well Hotch and I are locked in the BAU. No one is here at all either; could you possibly come break us out?"

"Wow," Derek said and he could not avoid laughing at their predicament, "I'll be right over."

"We are in Conference Room 3," JJ stated, "and thanks!"

After his conversation, he turned to a confused Emily. "Hey Em, JJ and Hotch are locked in the BAU. I'm going to get them out."

"Alright, what a strange day," was all Emily had to reply.

xXxXxXx

It was dark out by the time Derek walked into the BAU to see it completely empty. So JJ was not exaggerating. When Derek finally got near the door his two friends were locked in, he saw a strange site. He now could not help but agree with Emily's earlier statement.

Outside the door, where JJ and Hotch were locked in, sat David Rossi and Spencer Reid playing a game of poker on the floor.

'What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Well, umm….." Reid was much to nervous about the consequences of his actions to admit it.

Rossi cut him off. "Playing poker on the floor."

"I can see that, but why here?" Derek continued.

"Garcia," Reid answered. He received a smack from Rossi for giving up the plan.

As soon as Derek knew that Garcia was behind it all, it made sense. This was her plan to get Hotch and JJ together.

"Morgan? Rossi? Reid?" JJ yelled, "What are you all doing out there. Let us out!"

"I'm here to bust you guys out; these two put you in here!" Derek said outing his friends.

'What?" They suddenly heard their Unit Chief's voice.

"You two better get out of here," Derek encouraged.

"Garcia made us do it and she took Hotch's SUV" Reid yelled back, and then he speed walked down the hallway.

Rossi handed over the door key to Derek, "She promised to give me more vacation time, how could I refuse," and with that he too was gone.

Derek wasn't too sure he knew what had just happened. He opened the door, to see an angered JJ and Hotch.

"I can't believe those two!" JJ shouted.

"Hey, hey, calm down. You know how hard it is to say no to the Oracle of Quantico."

"Yeah well, let's go pick up the kids," JJ said to Hotch.

"Can I drive?" Hotch whispered to JJ as they walked out of the building.

xXxXxXx

As Derek, JJ and Hotch approached Emily's, Derek whipped out his key. Hotch and JJ just smirked at each other at this new found information.

"Em, we're back," Derek called.

Emily was sitting on the couch looking at the guest room. "I can't believe it!" She said to her friends entering her home, "Garcia set this all up. She made the boys ask us those questions."

"Yeah, we figured that out." Derek said.

JJ also added, "She had Rossi and Reid kidnap us, so I think we win." Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Those five are mischief makers!" Derek commented.

Suddenly the guest room door opened up. There stood Garcia cowering behind Jack and Henry. She had heard that they had all figured out her scheme.

"Mommy!" Henry giggled as he ran and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Dad," Jack too ran to hug his parent.

"I'm sorry," Garcia stated sheepishly, "I was just trying to get you guys together…"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well, you see I, along with Jack, Henry, Reid and Rossi thought that Jayje and Bossman should get together so that the youngins could be brothers. They already think they are. And everyone at work already think that Princess here and my chocolate god are already hooking up, so I needed to know if you were," Garcia rambled on.

Finally, Hotch intervened, "Okay, to end this. Yes JJ and I are seeing each other." Garcia squealed at the news and looked to Emily and Derek for their answer.

"Fine Baby Girl," Derek sighed, "Em and I are together." This sent Garcia over the moon with happiness.

"Now you can all go home since this has been sorted out," Emily encouraged now that her and Derek's secret was out, she hoped to avoid the third degree. "We have to work tomorrow."

They said goodbyes with hugs. Both Jack and Henry were yawning, with the latter beginning to nod off to sleep. They were obviously worn out from their day's adventure.

"Let's go home," Hotch said as he took his keys back from Garcia. Hotch picked up Henry, and guided JJ out of the house as she held on to Jack's hand. "If it's okay, we will pick up JJ's car tomorrow?" Hotch asked and as soon as Emily nodded they said their final goodbyes.

Emily and Derek turned to Garcia, who was still embarrassed from plotting against her friends. "It's okay Garcia," Emily said, "We will see you tomorrow at work."

"Alright Sweetie! Bye guys."

When they had all finally left, Emily turned to Derek, "You know, you never gave me a good morning kiss." She stated as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a hug and hopefully a kiss.

"Yeah, your right," he said obviously not focusing on the conversation.

"Hey, what up with you?" Emily asked as they walked over to sit on the couch.

"Do you want to get married?" He asked suddenly.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Your answer on Jack and Henry's questionnaire. You said that we weren't married because I haven't asked yet," Derek explained. "So do you?"

"Yeah I do, but not today."

"Don't worry Princess, I need a ring first and then when I get one I will ask," Derek replied with a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: I just had to get Derek and Emily together, I couldn't resist! muhahah :)


End file.
